Deep In The Woods
by FelgaHelzio96
Summary: The secret of the wolf lies with one family living deep in the woods surrounding Daggerhorn. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: I do not own _Red Riding Hood- _the book is by Sarah Blakely-Cartwright based off David Leslie Johnson's screenplay and the movie was directed by Catherine Hardwicke... so since I'm none of those people... yeah I don't own this.**

**I've been considering writing a _Red Riding Hood_ fic for awhile now... and I finally decided to go through with it. I'm going off the alternate ending where Valerie has a baby... enjoy!**

**Oh... and this is set like 7-ish years after the end of the movie.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daggerhorn Village, sometime in the Middle Ages<strong>_

Deep inside the dark forest surrounding Daggerhorn, lived an average family with a very dark secret. It had been seven years since the last werewolf attack, but the villagers still lived in fear as they had for centuries.

You see, what was unknown to the fearful villagers, was very clear to said family who lived in the woods. Seven years before, the werewolf was the village drunk and a local woodcutter, his name had been Cesaire. After all the hype of the last werewolf attacks, he had been ended by his own daughter Valerie and her lover Peter, but not before Peter had been bitten.

Henceforth, Peter had become the next werewolf. However, unlike Cesaire, he wasn't interested in sacrifices to keep the peace. Peter didn't wish the villagers to fear him, for, he had no intentions of harming anyone. He'd learned how to control himself and his wolf-urges, and was now able to transform peacefully and go far away from the village while in his wolf form.

You guessed correctly, the family living in the woods was that of the next werewolf. Peter was now 27-years-old, a tall and muscular man with dark brown hair and bright and alert amber colored eyes. He'd married the beautiful fair-haired Valerie, now 24-years-old, whom he'd been in love with since they were kids.

Their relationship produced three children...Cedric was six-years-old, with the fair golden hair of his mother and the bright amber eyes of his father, he'd been concieved the night Peter and Valerie had fooled around in the granary during the wolf celebration. Next was Hilaria, she was three-years-old, and had her mother's fair hair and bright blue eyes. Lastly came another daughter, one-year-old Shea, who had the dark brown hair of her father and also his bright amber eyes.

One night while Peter was away, Valerie sat in her grandmother's old rocker and read stories to her children by the firelight. As she flipped the next page in the old ratty storybook, it slipped out of her hands and onto the floor.

"Mama, what's the blood moon?" Cedric piped up.

"Where did you hear about that?" Valerie asked sternly. She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Evan told me that you can only get bit during the blood moon," Cedric explained. "Like the wolf attacks during the full moons... but during the blood moon you can become one," he added.

"Cedric, there hasn't been a wolf attack since before you were born," Valerie said sharply, picking up the storybook off the floor.

"Yeah because we give it goats and stuff," Cedric argued. The small boy looked very confused.

"Well yes, but the livestock are alive and well the next morning, the wolf never takes the offers," Valerie reminded him.

"You sound mad, Mama," Cedric commented suddenly, his bright eyes sparkling in the firelight. Hilaria and Shea were also looking at their mother, waiting for her to begin another story.

"I'm not mad Ced, I just don't want you to necessarily believe anything you hear about that big bad wolf, at least... not until you're a bit older and know all the facts," Valerie said softly, a small smirk playing across her lips, as she noticed a certain wolf-face peeking through the window. _Peter..._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know that was super short. It IS just a one-shot... but if anyone really wants to see it continued, let me know in the reviews or a PM or something... :)_

_*and if anyone's a Potterfan, yes I was thinking of Cedric Diggory when I wrote this, lol_


End file.
